


Tick – toc chanted the clock

by evelitan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Country Music, F/F, Fluff Ahead!, Some angst, Vacation, fluff in chapter 4, it turned out longer than a one shot, main focus Becky and Charlotte, mild swearing, only mentioned Andrade, please end the feud, some bayley and sasha, spoiler - happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: The story starts after Becky, Ronda and Charlotte “get arrested”, we see the women interacting between themselves and not their on-stage personas. This fic will deal with a big part of the tension between them (don’t think bad here).





	1. Tea in a cell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sooo, I’ve decided to write this not very long one shot for the night that the girls got arrested. Now, as always, please keep in mind that I have no idea what’s going on in their real lives and I what I’ve written is in no way any representation of it. It’s just an idea I had in my head and decided to give it a try. Keep in mind that these women are real people, professionals and they deserve only love and respect. Ah and there’s also a biblical reference in the story but I’m pretty sure you’ll all know when you see it. I will be really grateful to all kudos and comments, I also have a little epilogue in my head for this, but let’s see if you like it so far. And I’m sorry for any mistake you might see henceforward.

_Tic-Toc, tic-toc, tic-toc… tic-toc…_

The narrow black hand of the clock on the wall moved agonizingly slowly, stretching each second into a minute as if to mock them intentionally. The usually quiet sound seemed to echo in the room that was drowned in silence, Charlotte could swear she could hear the cogs turn and click inside the clock.

The time in the tiny cell seemed to drag slowly by, Charlotte, Ronda, Becky were seated next to each other, and each of them was nursing her own pair of bruises. The three wrestlers had significantly calmed down since the hired police officers brought them to the station, a whole two hours had passed since then and this was just starting to get absurd. Opposite to what many fans thought, Becky didn’t enjoy being detained or dragged to the cold jail cells even if it was only for the show, she much preferred a hot shower and a cup of tea before plunging into her soft bed at the end of the day.

Alas, here they were, three great women sitting in a jail cell, a small jail cell, separated from the common criminals of course (it was a scripted scenario after all) but still just as uncomfortable on the bolted metal bench. The adrenalin coursing through them had lessened and eventually disappeared completely from their systems, which meant the cold of the concrete walls and the steel bars was starting to creep on them. Still dressed in their wrestling gear didn’t help much, the shorts were comfortable to move in, but they didn’t do much when it came to conserving the body heat.

“We did well tonight ladies.” – Ronda said as she moved to support her back on the wall behind them, Ronda was seated between Becky and Charlotte, who were looking rather tired now.

“I can’t wait to see what the fans are thinking tomorrow. It still amazes me how invested some of them are, just think about how many people will watch our segment on YouTube!” – Becky said excitedly. The Irish lass loved her fans and everyone knew it, she craved the attention, she worked hard for it and basked in it when the fans chanted her name.

Charlotte and Ronda had it a bit harder since their characters were heels most of the time, but thankfully, the majority of the people could understand the difference between the wrestler and their character.

Charlotte, “the golden girl” loved the meet and greets with her youngest fans, they were always so captivated by her height and bright smile, she was a hero in their eyes, a Queen indeed.

Ronda Rousey was an excellent athlete, ex-Olympian turned wrestler because she wanted to explore new passions and soon enough that same eagerness for new adventures would make her the next David Sanborn or at least it would let her enjoy her retirement while playing jazz in the countryside. She was strong and had some very loyal fans, she enjoyed being cast in movies and had a really hard time keeping her focus on training when Becky or some other wrestler would bring their pup with them during the lighter workout days. 

“We definitely caused some damage tonight.” – Charlotte spoke, ever the voice of reason.

“I’m sure Stephanie will spring a little extra for that window don’t worry.” – Becky laughed as she nudged Ronda.

“Hey, it was a good kick.” – Ronda laughed as well, remembering how frustrated she was getting in that car, squished between the front and the back seats, kicking in every direction until she finally managed to land the decisive kick to the right window.

“Yeah, I am definitely going to have a couple of bruises tomorrow.” – Becky admitted as she rubbed her shoulder.

“Speaking of which, I didn’t know you could hit so hard with that knee of yours queenie.” – Ronda said as she rubbed her upper jaw while Charlotte smirked self-satisfied at the recognition.

“Yeah… sorry about that by the way.” – Charlotte said as she looked at Ronda’s face one more time. It wasn’t anything particularly bad, just some swelling to the eye and cheek, she hadn’t even broken her nose.

“I’ve had worse.” – Ronda said, dismissing Charlotte’s worry.

“I’d avoid looking in the mirror for a couple of days though.” – Charlotte supplied.

“Oh please, it can’t be as bad as when Becky got beaten by Nia.” – Ronda answered and all three of them laughed.

“Hey, hey leave me out of it. And you wish you looked that good Ronnie.” – Becky said.

“So, you really are calling it quits after Sunday huh?” – Charlotte asked curiously.

“Oh don’t go crying on me now.” – Ronda joked and poked the blonde playfully at her side.

“Don’t be an ass, lass.” – Becky said, she couldn’t help herself sometimes.

“I am looking forward to seeing how’s life on the other side of the TV, to be honest. I will probably get bored out of my mind in two months’ time, but we’ll see…” – Ronda answered honestly.

After a couple of moments filled with silent thinking, Charlotte took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she was getting sleepy and she had no intention of sleeping in this jail cell.

“What is taking them so long, seriously the station isn’t even twenty minutes away from the arena.” – Charlotte huffed.

Just as the words left her mouth, the heavy door that connected the small hallway and the police station opened and this time a real police officer came in.

“Rousey, Ronda. Your bail has been paid, your husband is waiting outside.” – He said stoically and opened the cell door.

All three women stood up, ready to leave, but the police officer halted Becky and Charlotte in their steps, lifting a hand up to stop them from getting out.

“I’m sorry ladies, but just Ronda.” – The guy named “Frank” according to his name tag said solemnly. He didn’t look like a Frank, Becky thought.  

“What the fuck do you mean just Ronda?” – Charlotte asked indignantly, she tried not to swear, but some words tend to escape her when she was nervous or riled up.

“I mean that Miss Rousey's husband is the only one that came and so far is the only one who paid her bail money.” – Frank explained as if he was talking to a child.

“That’s my man!” – Ronda said smugly.

“Well, how much is that damn bail? I’ll pay you myself.” – Charlotte prompted.

“You’re not very familiar with how all this works, are you?” – Frank asked smugly again.

“Do you know who I am?” – Charlotte repeated with the exact authorial tone as she originally asked this when the “cops” were trying to handcuff her in the arena. Only this time, she was done playing nice while Becky already knew the drill from the last time.

“Look, lady, I don’t care if you’re Julia Roberts herself if no one comes to bail you out you stay the night.” – Frank said and locked the cell door again.

“Enjoy your stay ladies.” – Ronda teased them as she walked behind the officer.

“Get out of here ya little weirdo!” – Becky yelled after them. A loud thunder shook the sky and a bright flash of lightning split the clouds in the sky, releasing a downpour of rain. Spring was the most poetic season of all, with all the new beginnings and such nonsense, but in real life, these sudden weather changes were just annoying. Just when you least expected it, it started raining and sometimes, like now, for example, it looked like God had decided to do a reboot of the Genesis flood.

“Damn wrestlers and their money. Nobody respects the law anymore…” – Frank mumbled under his nose as he strode back to the main area. He was obviously not a big fan of what his chief and the WWE had accorded, but the precinct needed the new radio equipment so he would just have to put up with the decision for a night.

“I half expected you to be out of here by now.” – Becky murmured after a few minutes spent in a charged silence. The awkward tension between Charlotte and her multiplied by twenty after Ronda left.

“We don’t have to talk all of a sudden Becky. Just stay quiet for…” -Charlotte said as she looked at the big clock on the wall, it was already 00:14 am, how long would they be here still?

“Six more hours?” – Becky asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“What?” – Charlotte’s voice was icy and her eyes widened.

“Well, if it’s like the last time, Stephanie has left instructions not to let us go until someone either pays the bail or we just _serve our time_ so to speak. She says it’s for authenticity purposes.” – Becky explained. She had already been in this exact situation and truth be told she wasn’t looking forward to spending six more hours with Charlotte, alone, in a jail cell.

The feud between had really tested their friendship, nothing serious at first, but then the miscommunications began happening, the trash talk intensified and eventually, some borders were crossed. Charlotte was hurt to hear how Becky felt like an outsider all this time, how she regretted spending time with the blonde, how she worked twice as hard as Charlotte and got twice as less than her…

Becky, on the other hand, was done with being betrayed by the blonde, done with the constant favoritism and unfortunately winning her title meant losing her best friend, her girl. They had built up a routine together, go for breakfast, shoot a promo or train, perform and ride back together ready to relax at night with a cup of tea in their hands and watching “Ridiculousness “ on MTV (Becky loved that show and Charlotte just loved to see Becky laugh and feel at ease).  

“Are you seriously telling me that I have to spend six more hours locked up in here with you?” – Charlotte’s voice sounded harsher than what she intended and Becky winced.

“Oh come on Becks, I’m sure you though the same thing.” – Charlotte said as she saw Becky’s hurt expression.

“You don’t get to tell me what I think." – The false bravado of The Man made itself known.

“I must say though, you thinking about more than the title is such huge progress. Keep up the good work _Champ_.” – Charlotte said sarcastically and directed the fakest smile she could muster at Becky.

“At least I don’t mind admitting it. You always act like you don’t like to be pushed up the chain because of your last name, but you secretly love it! And this feud between us has only made you more popular.” – Becky jabbed back.

“I bust my ass off to get to where I am! You’ve seen me do it, Becky, you know how hard I try to be the best!” – Charlotte yelled. _Or at least you used to_ , she thought but didn’t voice it.  

Both women got quiet for a quick moment, but something had sparkled in Charlotte and now everything she had kept inside for so long was threatening to come out.

“I get beaten down and I get up, I keep going, I don’t hide behind an injury.” – Charlotte said, but her eyes never left the floor in front of her. It was a low blow, a cheat, and desperate shot, but it wasn’t the first between them and it won’t be the last.

“Fuck you Charlotte.” – Becky sneered.

“Very mature Becks.” – Charlotte said in a patronizing voice.

“Shut up.”

“Why? Because the truth hurts? Well, guess what? I don’t care anymore.” – Charlotte said coldly.

“It doesn’t surprise me, you never did!” – Becky shouted.

“You never cared how you won as long as you got to hold the title and demonstrate how superior you are! The minute I won the championship, you started backing away, even when I tried calling you so many times after our matches.” – Becky said.

“You were the one who threw away years of friendship with your attitude Becky!” – Now, Charlotte shouted as well.

“Because you didn’t want a best friend you wanted a sidekick! And there were days where you even refused to message me.” – Becky said back.

“Are you kidding me right now? After everything we’ve been through together you’re saying I’m the one that grew cold toward you? You changed Becks and not only on the ring.” – Charlotte said and a big lump restricted her throat, making her eyes water.

“You changed in a matter of weeks and the person who was always by my side, the girl who would tease me all day with stupid puns until I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and talk to me whenever I had a nightmare or just make tea after the long days training, that person was gone. Summer Slam was only the beginning, every time I tried talking to you outside of the ring, you were shooting a promo or trash talking.” – Charlotte said, her voice getting more graveling with each word.

“That’s our job Charlotte!” – Becky defended herself, although it was true that ever since she became the SmackDown women’s champion her schedule had gotten way more hectic.

“I knew this feud was an awful idea from the start and I’m so tired of this. I am not even sure if now you’re mad about the way I’m treated or the way we treated each other… All the jabs and accusations, I’m done Becky, so just… stay quiet until someone comes and bails us out.” – Charlotte sighed defeated.

“Both! And stop bossing me around!” – Becky shouted and the door of the room opened once more with a loud thud.  

“Ladies! Stop it with all the shouting already! This is worse than a Mexican telenovela for God’s sake!” – Frank shouted at both of them and Becky and Charlotte moved further apart from each other. It wasn’t clear if it was an argument thing or just their thing, but they always gravitated close to each other, whether it was on the ring, laughing backstage or … squabbling in a jail cell.  

“Look, at least let me have my phone call.” – Charlotte said exasperated, this reality game was seriously getting on her nerves.

Frank seemed to think it over in his head, he just wanted to go back to writing his reports and watching the Lakers game with his peripheral vision. This whole “arrest” was a mess to deal with on a bureaucratic level, but the WWE was a multi-billion business and it was America after all and one phone call was the detainee’s constitutional right so…

“Fine, but make it quick.” – Frank said and moved to open the cell door.

The telephone was directly under the clock in the room and Charlotte felt like she was transported to her childhood when you by the looks of it, in fact, this whole place seemed to have been frozen in time, the ’90s had never ended in here. She quickly dialed the number she had memorized by heart and waited…

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_ it was already 00:37 what could that man be doing that he wouldn’t pick up his phone?

_Ring…_

 “Hello?” – A male voice sounded on the other side of the phone and loud music blasting behind him.

“Dad! Dad? Where are you?” – Charlotte asked surprised and listened intently to what Ric was saying, barely able to make out half of it all.

“What are you doing in Vegas?” – She asked incredulously and fortunately, for Becky, Charlotte didn’t hear the laugh that escaped her. The redhead always admired Ric’s desire to live life fully and apparently, some things never change.

“Well, I’m in jail…” – Charlotte said as she huffed annoyed, she was going to have to spend the night in here.

“Didn’t you see the match tonight?” – She asked again.

“No, I didn’t do anything bad, it’s just a storyline… Yes, I’m sure… Anyway, I needed you to bail me out but…” – Charlotte couldn’t believe her luck right now.

“There’s no need dad, even with the jet you’ll get here in five hours and I’ll be out by then anyway. I’ll just see you in two days okay?” – Charlotte sounded resigned to her fate.

“Love you too, have fun.” – The blonde on the phone huffed once more as she hung up. Charlotte tried to keep her voice low, but the room was too small to give her the desired privacy and Becky had no other option but to hear every word of her conversation. Now, Charlotte just prayed to the universe that Becky would keep her mouth shut… but apparently, the universe had decided not to play nice tonight.

Frank had been waiting outside the room, waiting for the woman to finish so he could lead her back to the cell when another deafening thunder rattled the skies above the city and various leaks appeared on the walls of the room and the ceiling of the cell.

“Oh shit, this rain is stronger than what the weather channel predicted.” – Frank declared worriedly and disappeared back to the main part of the station. Becky and Charlotte had been escorted to one of the smallest precincts, mainly because they didn’t want to inconvenience too much the work of the real police, so the WWE was content to have them wherever it was as long as it had bars and cops in uniform.

“Great.” – Charlotte murmured under her nose as she moved away from the water drops that were leaking steadily through the ceiling, unfortunately, that meant closer to Becky.

“I thought you’d call your boyfriend not your dad.” – Becky said, unable to keep her mouth shut and because she wanted to rile Charlotte up again, angry Charlotte was much better than an indifferent one. Angry Charlotte was hurt and talked her frustrations, or yelled it didn’t matter, a quiet Charlotte meant Becky had let escape the only chance she had in a long while to talk with her friend, so yes, angry was good.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” – Charlotte said defensively.

“He seems like a lousy boyfriend if he doesn’t even bother to search for you after the match.” – Becky continued not even registering what Charlotte had told her.

“Would you shut up already, we never even got to a third date!” – Charlotte yelled again, the anger inside her just spilled out. The truth was that Andrade was an amazing guy, sweet and hot, but it just didn’t click, he was a delight to go grab something to eat with or have a drink with on a Saturday night, but Charlotte was in no mood for anything more than friendship at this point of her career. However, when photos of them quickly spread through the internet, most people were over the moon for some reason and it was easier to just keep her mouth shut and let everyone think whatever they want than start dispelling rumors, especially not with WrestleMania so close. She’ll have the time to deal with this mess later, one mess at a time, she kept repeating herself.

“Not that I owe you any explanation or whatever.” – Charlotte spoke again.

“And anyway, you should worry about yourself, I don’t see Finn around either.” – She said.

“Come on Charlie, you know damn well I wouldn’t parade my personal life like that.” – Becky sounded almost insulted by Charlotte’s suggestion and truth be told, Charlotte knew that. She knew very well that her friend preferred keeping her private life _private_ , but hadn’t spoken with Becky for months and she didn’t know where Becky needed and The Man began anymore.

Drop by drop, water kept falling steadily from the ceiling with a distinct _allegro_ rhythm to them and Frank opened the door again. This time, his face was not painted with annoyance as before, more like compassion? That was strange but what neither women knew was that after the fake police had left them in the very real jail cell, Frank had started looking them up and at first he was just annoyed at the wrestlers that seemed to be bickering like children. Even his grandchildren didn’t fight like that. But then, he had become more familiar with their storylines and when he heard their shouting after Ronda left, he was starting to feel sorry for them. Seeing two best friends fight was always painful, we have all done it, we know how painful it can get, but only the lucky ones managed to salvage their friendships and Frank hoped these ladies were stronger than him and Stevie. Once upon a time they were like brothers, closer even and yet their friendship ended 46 years ago and they still hadn’t talked to each other, not even when they got assigned on the same shifts…

“I… um… I brought you guys this.” – He said and handed them an itchy blue blanket in his hands.

“I’m sorry, but we only have one. The main area is filled with leaks as well and my boys are scurrying like chickens to move all the reports somewhere dry, so it will be better for you to stay here.” – Frank said apologetically, after all, it wasn’t their fault that the WWE stuck them there for the night.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes and bring you some hot tea. You drink tea right?” – He asked and for a second reminded them of their own grandfathers.

Becky looked at Charlotte with a pleading gaze, tea was their thing, of course they liked tea, but she didn’t want to answer for both of them and push Charlotte’s limits even more. Angry was good but only for some time, after that it was dangerous, it could incite more unnecessary words and reopen stitched wounds.

“Tea is fine. Thank you.” – Charlotte finally answered and took the blanket from Frank, leaving him to go back to his station.

The clock on the wall showed 01:10 am and there was still no call nor a person there to bail them out, turned out Becky was right, Stephanie certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

The blanket that Frank had given them was placed strategically between them and neither made a move to pull it to her, even though they were both so cold that goosebumps had covered their skin.

“For what is worth… I am sorry Charlie.” – Becky said carefully, not wanting to upset the blonde further, but when she didn’t speak, Becky continued.

“Not for winning the title, but for letting it get to my head, for letting some people get under my skin and most of all, I am sorry that I didn’t try harder to talk to you. I wouldn’t be here without you and we both know it, I just had a hard time admitting it. I miss you so fucking much lass. I miss when you would wake me up always smiling no matter how shitty the day was going to be, I honestly have no idea how you put up with my grumpiness in the mornings. But I miss spending time with you.” – Becky admitted shyly and Charlotte was still silent, her gaze fixed to Becky’s nervously twisting hands between them. The Irish girl had almost lost any hope of getting any feedback out of Charlotte and she took a deep breath, trying to breathe out the pain she was feeling, only it didn’t work. She had finally told Charlotte what she had been thinking for weeks but it was already too late, the damage was done and their friendship seemed lost forever.

“I miss you too.” – It was barely a whisper from Charlotte. The water drops that were hitting the floor sounded louder than her voice.

“I miss us.” – This time, the statement came out clearer and more determined.

“There were days when I wanted to drag you to my room and get you to talk to me, but I figured if you wanted to talk, you would have reached out. I miss my best friend Becky, but I need you to tell me that no matter the storyline and no matter the titles, no matter what Creative says you never stop talking to me again. I can’t read minds Becks and losing you felt like losing a limb.” – Charlotte finally admitted.

“I thought you were too angry at me to hear me out, I should’ve insisted more lass, I’m sorry.” – Becky spoke.

“I don’t want your apology Becks, I want your promise, _your_ word that no matter what The Man and The Queen do, no matter how much they mess up, Becky is not going to shove me aside like that again… You get one more chance Becky, one more chance.” – Charlotte said.

“That’s all I need lass.” – Becky said smiling brightly.

The door squeaked again and Frank came in holding two cups in his hands, making his way in slowly and carefully stepping up to the cell.

“Here you go ladies, it’s a special herbal blend my wife made me, she loves growing herbs and stuff. I don’t understand much of that, but it always relaxes me. Oh and I’m sorry but we don’t have any sugars left.” – He said as he passed the glasses to Charlotte.

“Thank you, Frank, we appreciate the effort none the less.” – Charlotte said.

“You know, when you ladies don’t shout and get on my nerves, you’re actually quite sympathetic.” – He finally said with a smile on his face.

“Aw you’re starting to like us, Frankie.” – Becky teased the older man.

“Don’t push your luck _lass._ ” – He said back feigning stoicity and turned to exit the room.

Charlotte stepped back to where Becky was sitting on the bench and held the two mugs to her, letting her choose the one she preferred, though something was telling her that her friend wouldn’t choose the _world’s best grandpa!_ mug, especially when on the other one was written _I (a picture of a bee)_ followed by _a picture of a leaf_ and then _in you._

Becky looked carefully at the steaming cups and then directly at Charlotte, her jaw was almost ticking with excitement when she saw the mug in her left hand and her eyes widened impossibly so, right before she burst out laughing, Becky looked right into Charlotte’s bright sapphire eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes and extended her left hand to Becky, letting her have the bee mug for herself and Becky jumped from the happiness of the moment.

“You’re such a dork.” – Charlotte commented offhandedly.

“But you still love me.” – Becky said quickly, not even thinking about the words leaving her lips.

“Incredible, but true.” – Charlotte laughed. Suddenly, she felt like her lungs had expanded and doubled in size, she could breathe easily and effortlessly, the tension from before was gone and she was glad for that.

“Charlie, are we going to be okay?” – Becky asked suddenly too serious again.

Charlotte didn’t answer right away, she just stood up and passed her mug to Becky to hold while she took the blanket and sat between Becky’s legs, wrapping the itchy material around both of them. It was a miracle that they both fit on the bench and only Becky’s back was pressed to the bars, but the redhead didn’t seem to mind, especially now.

“We’ll be okay Becks.” – She said as she took the mug again from her hands.

They’d be okay, there was hope for them, now more than ever. It was funny how fate worked sometimes when the night had begun neither thought they’d end up snuggling each other in a jail cell and they still had WrestleMania to worry about, but they were together again and this time, with more talking and less attitude backstage, they are going to be just fine.


	2. Cookies and Dragons for broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to see how the girls are going to try and piece their friendship back together AND we’ll see the old pattern of enemies – to – friends – to – lovers, so hold on to your hats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, this was supposed to be a one shot with an epilogue, but I had an idea and needed to write it down, so change of plans, this is going to be a three chapters fic. I apologize for any and all mistakes in my writing and I can’t wait to see what you guys think, each comment and kudos is greatly appreciated (even those who wish not to be public). Next chapter: WrestleMania and FLUFF!!

The night with the jail fiasco quickly ended and blurred into another day for both Becky and Charlotte, the best thing that came out of all this was the impromptu chance to talk with Charlotte and have, at least for a little while, her best friend back. True to her word, Stephanie was waiting for them outside of the precinct and exactly 6:30 am with two steaming hot cups, each hand holding a fruity scented beverage.

Frank turned out to be a rather funny guy, he showed them all the paintings his grandkids had painted for his birthday last week, he couldn’t stop talking about Tory and her amazing piano skills for a four-year-old. And the joy in his eyes when he spoke about Thomas, the fastest six-year-old in his baseball team, although Becky didn’t pay much attention to Frank because she was enjoying the moment snuggled with Charlotte between her arms. It had been too long since they last hug each other or had any other contact between them that was a slap or a kick.

“Good morning ladies.” – Stephanie greeted them politely, her appearance as professional and as composed as always.

“Charlotte we have thirty minutes to get you ready and pass through makeup, you ladies are shooting your promos and Charlotte you have that reporter from the chronicles coming by after breakfast.” – The brunette spoke and both Becky and Charlotte seemed too exhausted to argue with their boss.

“Becky, you are free until 8:15 when you have a photo shoot and an interview after that. Bayley is already waiting for you to take you back to the hotel.” – Stephanie said and gestured to where Bayley was waving to them from the other side of the street.

“Oh come on Steph, you made Bayley come get me?” – Becky asked, suddenly the embers inside her catching fire once more, this was getting ridiculous.

“Becky, we can’t screw up the storyline five days before WrestleMania.” – The boss lady took a deep breath before continuing, making sure Becky saw her gesture as a retreat and not a challenge.

“Come on girls, I know you’re tired of this, but it’s literally just for a few more days. I promise you’ll even get an extra week of paid vacation afterward. I _promise_ after next week, you’ll have much more liberty to move around on your own without paparazzi and interviewers following you. We’ll even talk to creative and see what we can do about ending this feud too.” – Stephanie was basically pleading. She knew, they all knew, that this scripted feud between the two best friends would eventually take its toll on them, but Creative was hell-bent on making it happen in the first place.

“It’s okay Steph, we know how this all works.” – Charlotte spoke and tried to give her a convincing smile, but Becky could hear the sadness in her voice, she knew that a week seemed too long, but she also knew that they didn’t have much of a choice either. They had demanding careers but each time they stepped on the ring or did a meet- and – greet they were reminded of why they loved doing their jobs so much. The passion of the fans, the rush of adrenaline, the respect from their colleagues, the dedication to their art… it all made their hearts burst with pride and joy for their work.

_*several hours later*_

Becky was exhausted, she could feel her eyes closing and her body relaxing the moment she stood still for more than a couple of minutes, she would feel the calm creep slowly over her and normally, a good cup of coffee would do the trick and allow her to stay awake. The only problem with that was that Becky had already had two coffees and one earl grey and she could feel her hands beginning to tremble slightly from all the caffeine that did nothing to maintain her eyes open anymore. She had been awake for more than thirty hours or so and she could feel her body getting heavier, her movements sloppier and her speech slower whenever she wasn’t moving or standing in front of a camera. 

It was already lunchtime and she found herself thinking about her blonde friend, of course, Charlotte must have been equally busy as her, if not even more so, she was the golden girl of the division in every sense after all.

Last night felt almost surreal, they hadn’t talked since this morning and Becky dreaded the thoughts that were making their way into her mind once more. The redhead couldn’t stop wondering if Charlotte was still doubting her or if she simply decided not to waste her time with plain old Becky anymore, or worse, if Charlotte had just acted to pass the time faster… Becky hated being insecure, The Man didn’t care about anyone and that’s why she was so good on the ring, but outside of it, the Irish lass had to deal with the consequence of her choices. 

_“Hey, wanna join me for lunch? We can order something to eat and catch up in my room?”_ – Becky typed quickly to a number she had long since memorized but hadn’t texted to in a while.

Charlotte was just finishing her interview for HQ magazine when she sensed the familiar vibration of her phone, conveniently left in her jacket pocket. Theoretically, she couldn’t bring her phone to the interviews or at the very least she should have it completely turned off, but she never followed that unspoken rule, so she always left it in vibration mode instead.

A couple of minutes passed and Becky still hadn’t received any answer back, that wasn’t normal for Charlotte, or at least it wasn’t before, but maybe she was just busy. Another fifteen minutes passed and no answer still, Becky was just about to give up and head to the restaurant of the hotel to get something to eat when her phone vibrated with a text.

_“Sorry, my last interview for HQ ran longer than expected.”_ – Charlotte had written her back, the online status under the contact name told Becky that she had just written her.

_“No problem lass, my offer still stands.” –_ Becky typed, now she was nervous for an entirely different reason than caffeine overdose. She couldn’t understand why talking to Charlotte would make her so nervous all of a sudden, but it was a fact.

“ _I’d love to but can’t today. I already had plans with Andrade.” –_ Charlotte’s text felt like a sucker punch to Becky’s guts. That was not what she expected, especially after last night. Actually, she didn’t know what to expect, she could only hope at this point, hope to get her friend back, hope to mend that tear between them.

“ _For someone who’s not your boyfriend, you guys sure hang out a lot.” –_ Becky typed and sent it before she could think twice about her words. She should be happy for her friend, damn it. 

_“Becks…”_ – Charlotte types and three dots appeared on the screen, indicating that she wasn’t finished yet, but Becky had spent too much time portraying The Man and some of the annoying traits of her character stuck to her like seaweed.

_“Sorry. It’s okay, we can talk later or whatever. Enjoy your lunch, Charlie.” –_ Becky replied and put the phone back in her pocket.

That wasn’t the way Becky had pictured her day turning out, she hoped Charlotte would agree to spend some time with her again, but she should’ve known that her friend had already made plans.

Not even ten minutes later, Becky found herself in the lobby of the hotel, suddenly not hungry anymore, she was just exhausted and for a minute thought about what to do next. The responsible thing to do would be eat something light and then go back to her room and sleep for a couple of hours until she had to go train, but she wasn’t feeling very responsible at the moment.

Making her way to her room as fast as she could without actually running, Becky felt her heart flutter with excitement at the prospect of laying on the bed (actual, soft, bed) and just watch some TV up till she dozed off until her alarm sounds and drags her back to reality once more. Putting on some loose shorts and an oversized t-shirt Becky grabbed a pack of biscuits and plopped down on top of the covers, picking up the remote and switching quickly to the newest episode of Game of Thrones.

Cookies, binge-watching series and lying exhausted in bed reminded Becky of her college days, she hated most of the subjects she studied, but she needed the diploma so she gritted her teeth and managed to get a decent enough grade to pass those nightmarish classes. Yes, chocolate chip cookies made it all better, they were filled with sugar, they didn’t cost much and they didn’t need more than 2 seconds to be prepared and eaten, she basically lived off that stuff back then. Not the healthiest of foods, but come on, when one is in their early twenties, they rarely have healthy eating habits, it wasn’t like now when she had to be more careful of her diet. Anyway, Becky still enjoyed eating cookies from time to time, especially when she was feeling down.

The redhead was watching fascinated at the TV screen as Daenerys and John Snow were riding on top of the dragons, it was such a beautiful scenery underneath them, all white and snowy and Becky’s dorky nature got so lost in the story that she didn’t hear the first couple of knocks on the door. However, when the knocking intensified, it made Becky jump up from her bed and walk to the door, ready to yell at the person on the other side. Grabbing the cookies from the bed, she threw them on top of the table in the general area, because the last thing she wanted was to wake up and have to deal with crumbles in her hair.

“Bay! I told you I’ll…” – The redhead didn’t get to finish her sentence, her words died midair when she opened the door fully and saw in front of her none other than Charlotte Flair. She had never been happier and angrier in her life about being wrong.

“Charlotte… I…what are you doing here?” – Becky slightly slurred her words, her mind was just in that mid haze state between sleepy dreaming and consciousness.

“I… changed my plans, I hope your offer is still on the table?” – The blonde asked suddenly hesitant, she had spent the last ten minutes convincing herself that it was a good idea to hang with Becky, but seeing her like this, sleepy and wearing a shirt two sizes bigger than her made Charlotte’s brain go blank and her heart rate increased. That was new, usually, Becky calmed her, now, her mere presence made her skin tingle.

“Sure, yeah, yeah. But what about your… umm, Andrade, I’m not exactly set for guests.” – Becky said as she took a quick look around her room. It wasn’t messy per se, she had a few towels and two pairs of sneakers thrown around, but she wasn’t in the mood to entertain some dude, no matter how charming he was. 

“It’s just me Becks.” – Charlotte said, seeing Becky relaxing again.

“And I even come bearing gifts.” – Charlotte said as she lifted her left hand up and a very appetizing smell of pineapple chicken made Becky’s mouth water. Charlotte’s smirk wasn’t helping the situation either.  

“Look, I did have plans with Andrade, but I was just about to tell you that I didn’t actually mind changing them when you decided to go all diplomatic on me.” – Charlotte explained.

“Why?”– Becky asked before she could think better.

“Why not hang out with this handsome dude instead of coming to have lunch with me?” – The cat was out of the bag already, at least Becky could satisfy her curiosity. Charlotte blushed slightly at the question but decided to answer it truthfully.

“I just missed you more Becks, after last night… God, I realized how long it had been since we said more than two sentences to each other and I missed that, I miss your hugs and all those ridiculous puns you constantly come up with. I miss us.” – She said looking at Becky’s t-shirt and silence fell around them as the redhead seemed to analyze her words carefully.  

“So… can I come in or…?” – Charlotte asked after what seemed like an eternity and Becky was still looking at her with a stunned expression, her mind had convinced her that Charlotte didn’t care for her and now she had this amazing woman in front of her telling her that she missed her.

“Yes! Yes… come in.” – Becky stepped aside and Charlotte went inside.

“Cookies again? Really Becks?” – Charlotte eyed her incredulous when she saw what was sitting on top of the coffee table in front of her. She had spent many hours talking to her best friend how she should choose healthier snacks.

“Old habits.”- Becky laughed sheepishly.

“Well come on, let’s eat.” – Charlotte said and stepped toward the small dining part of the room, where the small table stood with a chair on each side.

Charlotte’s surprise had revitalized Becky better than any coffee could and so they managed to eat in relatively comfortable silence, talking from time to time about the novelties in their lives, but staying clear of certain topics. The food was delicious and the blonde had even gotten them some low sodium based soy sauce.

“So, what’s your schedule for the rest of today?” – Becky asked once they had both finished eating. She busied herself with cleaning the table from the carton boxes and throwing them in the trash.

“Nothing interesting really, I had one hell of a morning so Stephanie kind of felt a bit guilty and let me have the day free until I have to go to the gym at seven. You?” – Charlotte said.

“Same. I feel super tired actually, I was sure I’d fall asleep on one of the journalists.” – Becky laughed.

“Tell me about it, even the chronicles girl that follows me around like a puppy asked me if I preferred to skip filming today.” – Charlotte said and they both laughed. Barely sitting in the chairs, both women were conscious of how the adrenaline from the day was finally draining from their systems and the world around them was moving slower than usual or maybe it was just their eyes that were too tired to stay open anymore.

“So, you don’t have to be anywhere now?” – Becky asked again, making sure she understood the blonde correctly.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to stay and watch a movie until we have to go to train?” – Becky asked, trying to sound normal, they’ve watched countless movies together before.

“Yeah, sure.” – Charlotte said after a second of hesitation, she was fairly certain she’d fall asleep halfway through and part of her wanted to go back to her room and just go to bed, but then she saw Becky’s subtle hesitation and she had a sudden urge to wipe that doubt from her friend’s mind.

Walking back to the bed, Becky picked up the remote and handed it to Charlotte.

“You can put whatever you like, I’ll just go grab us a bigger blanket from the wardrobe.” – She said and left the room for Charlotte to take whatever side of the bed she preferred.

“What were you watching?” – Charlotte asked as Becky got back with a brown, wool, blanket big enough for them both.

“Game of Thrones.” – Becky murmured.

“Of course you were. You’re such a dork Becks!” – Charlotte laughed but clearly without any malicious intent behind her words.

“Hey, we had to wait _two_ years for the final season!” – Becky said back with a high-pitched voice. Charlotte loved to rile her friend and hear how her voice changed, normally Becky had a deep, strong voice combined with her accent always left Charlotte wanting to hear more from it. However, when Becky was nervous, angry or even happy, her voice would always go up an octave and her accent would become thicker, showing the passion of her speech.

“And I told you, you can put on whatever you prefer, except _The Great Gatsby_ , there’s only so much I can see of that Titanic guy before I throw myself in the ocean as well.” – Becky said and moved to sit next to Charlotte.

“I swear you’re so dramatic you should consider a career as an actress after retirement.” – Charlotte slapped her arm lightly.

 “You getting tired of me already, Charlie?” – Becky teased.

“Not a chance Becks.” – Charlotte said with a smile and pushed her body down, now lying completely on the bed and Becky followed her lead, covering them both with the blanket.

Pressing the play button, the pair settled down to watch the episode, but they seemed extra careful not to touch each other, it felt like they were back in high school. Before, they wouldn’t think twice about snuggling up, but now something had changed, now Becky made Charlotte’s stomach coil and Becky’s heartbeat increased ever so slightly each time she saw or even thought of her tall friend. That was strange.

Charlotte tried moving a few times to get in a more comfortable position, but it wasn’t working. The bed was not small, but it wasn’t made for two people who kept two feet distance from one another and wanted to be comfortable at the same time.

“You okay?” – Becky asked and looked at Charlotte concerned, she tried to give her as much space as she could, but half of her butt was already in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, I was just trying to adjust the pillow.” – Charlotte said and felt how a red tinge colored her cheeks.

“Ugh I know, these pillows are not very comfortable.” – Becky said, making sure Charlotte wasn’t feeling embarrassed about wanting to be comfortable.

“Come here, let’s try it this way.” – Becky said and moved further toward her, opening her arms and waiting for Charlotte to move. She looked confident in that moment, but on the inside, Becky prayed to every known God and Goddess that she didn’t make it weird.

Charlotte, on the other hand, moved almost instantly, finding herself comfortably snuggled in the arms of her best friend she felt much more comfortable than before. She carefully laid her head right under Becky’s clavicle and felt instant heat rushing through her, damn that blanket sure kept them warm.

“Better?” – Becky asked almost whispering.

“Better.” – Charlotte managed to mumble out.

The last thing she could remember before dozing off was the scene where John was showing Daenerys the places where he used to hunt when he was a young boy. Before her conscious mind registered the movement, she dragged her leg over Becky’s and felt her friend’s heartbeat intensify for a moment, but Morpheus had already claimed her rational thoughts and she found herself sound asleep. Warm, relaxed and quite content with their position, both women fell asleep much earlier than the final of the episode, but not even Becky’s nerdy side could resist the alluring smell of Charlotte’s pineapple and coconut shampoo lulling her to sleep at that moment.

Becky’s alarm sounded out of nowhere, it seemed as if only five minutes had passed since they laid down, but the clock on her phone read 18:01 pm. They had an hour to get ready and get to the gym, but Charlotte was too comfortable to even think about moving.

“Ugh, do we really have to get up already?” – Charlotte asked sleepily.

“Afraid so, lass.” – Becky said back but made no effort to get up either. Becky’s voice was laced with sleep and it was evident that she wasn’t 100% awake when she tightened her hug around Charlotte, or so thought the blonde. They hadn’t moved an inch from their original position.

Ten minutes later and Becky’s phone sounded again, this time they couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“I’m looking forward to those extra vacation days Stephanie promised us.” – Becky laughed.

“Since when do you take time off?” – Charlotte teased her.

“Well, I will be the double champ in a few days, so I’ll need some time to relax after such a battle.” – Becky said confidently.

“You know I won’t make it easy for you right? I will fight for those championships and be on my best.” – Charlotte said seriously. She didn’t want to drive another wedge between them, but she also wanted Becky to know that she wouldn’t hold back.

“I know lass, I don’t expect anything less than your best. We promised each other a long time ago that we wouldn’t be anything but the best. I… I already let a title come between us, I’m not planning on repeating this mistake.” – Becky said seriously as well.

“Let the best woman win then. As long as we don’t stop communicating again.” – Charlotte spoke again, much more at ease now that she heard Becky say those words to her.

“We are making history Charlie, one way or another, we made this possible and whatever happens on the ring it will be just the beginning.” – The pride in Becky’s voice was evident and she was right, they had every right to be proud of their achievement and this would be one for the history books.

“We do have to get up if we want to get to the gym in time though.” – Charlotte said, always the voice of reason.

“I hate to admit it, but you’re right.” – Becky said and she felt Charlotte get up, was it so bad that Becky wanted to drag them both back in bed and not give a damn about their training tonight? On the other hand, that probably wasn’t the most friendship-y thing to do was it?  
  
  
 _TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know GoT aired later than WM, but I couldn’t help myself. And I have no idea if such a magazine such as “HQ” exists so let’s just pretend that in this universe it’s a very important sports magazine. Also, I have nothing personal against Andrade, but he’s not going to be around in this story.


	3. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Wrestlemania 35 guys! And Becky receives a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, here it is, the final chapter of this story, only the thing is that I've decided to cut it in two because it was getting too long. I've tried to stay true to the real match, but keep in mind that this work is fictional after all. There might be some type-o's, for which I am sorry and if you let me know where they are, I'll redact it. Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos, they've played a huge part in me continuing to write this story and I honestly can't wait to post the second part of this chapter in a few days and see your reaction! The best parts are still to come, and once more if you feel like commenting or leaving a kudos I'd greatly appreciate it.

The sun had just raised fully above the horizon, the new day bathing the sleepy town in bright morning light when Becky’s phone vibrated on the small night table next to her bed.

[Charlotte, 07:30 am.] Good morning!

That was the only thing Becky would never stop complaining about, Charlotte _loved_ the early mornings, she was the most energetic and playful person in the mornings Becky had ever met. Becky on the other hand _hated_ early mornings. What a great pair they were huh?

However, last night Becky had slept only for a couple of hours and her brain was too actively thinking of next day so when her phone vibrated she heard it loud and clear, without even needing the alarm on her phone to wake her up beforehand.

[Becky, 07:34 am.] Morning.

[Charlotte, 07:35 am.] How are you today? Did you manage to get some sleep?

[Becky, 07:35 am.] I’m great and yes, I slept fine.

[Becky, 07:36 am.] You?

[Charlotte, 07:36 am.] You know I’m not falling for that, right?

[Becky, 07:37 am.] … I managed to keep my eyes closed for a couple of hours but I’ll be much better after I’ve had my coffee.

Becky huffed, she should’ve just told Charlotte the truth the first time around, they knew each other too good to avoid answering questions with obvious answers. It was 07:42 am already and Charlotte still hadn’t answered her. 7:45 am and Becky was already wondering what was happening when she heard a loud knock on her door.

Getting up from the bed and taking a few shaky steps until the door, Becky cursed her luck because on the other side of the door was probably someone from the make-up department, sent to get her ready for a last minute interview. She knew she’d have to participate briefly in the WWE chronicles when she got to the MetLife stadium later today, but it was still too damn early.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, this time for a second longer and Becky waited a second before making sure she was presentable enough and opened the door.

“Charlie?!” – Becky’s surprise was evident in her voice.

“Good morning Becks, you mentioned something about coffee?” – Charlotte said with a smile on her face and shoved a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

“You’re a godsend!” – Becky groaned as she stepped aside for Charlotte to get in.

True to what the redhead already knew, Charlotte was dressed and prepared for the big day ahead of them, while Becky was still in her pj’s and her eyes were barely holding open.

“You still haven’t seen what I brought especially for you…” – Charlotte said and dangled a small paper bag in front of her. The sweet aroma of freshly baked, hot bread made its way to Becky’s extra sensitive nose and her eyes widened.

“You got me toast!” – Becky squealed, an honest to God squeal, but give her a break she had just woken up AND she loved toast.

“Come sit down you weirdo. I have one more thing to give you.” – Charlotte laughed as Becky made her way next to her at a speed that even Usain Bolt would be jealous of.

“You know it’s too early for Christmas right?” – Becky managed to ask somehow between bites.

“I know, I know, but I was thinking about something.” – Charlotte said and suddenly felt shy.

“Okay, tell me what is it?” – Becky asked curiously now.

“Well, I was thinking… since we have a few days off after Wrestlemania, I thought… maybe we could do something together?” – Charlotte asked, twisting her fingers, a nervous habit betraying her nerves.

“Absolutely!” – Becky blurred out too quickly and Charlotte laughed at how silly they were. Of course, there was no problem for them to hang out together away from the cameras, she didn’t even know why she was feeling so nervous.

“Did you have something specific in mind though?” – Becky asked.

“Actually yes, but I kind of want it to be a surprise, so, for now, I’m only going to give you this.” – Charlotte said and took a white envelope from her purse and handed it to Becky.

The redhead was looking puzzled for a moment, but then she opened the envelope and found a plane ticket inside for a flight 4928 from J.F.K Airport to Charlotte Douglass at 00:15 am for tomorrow night.

“So I was thinking since we both have vacation at the same time, I would like to show you one of my favorite places that’s not that far away from the Queen City. We could both use this time to relax and talk a bit about everything. Only if you want though.” – Charlotte spoke softly, still playing with her fingers.

“I can never say no to a trip with you Charlie.” – Becky said and smiled.

“Good, great!” – Charlotte said excitedly.

“I bought us tickets for tomorrow night so no matter what happens tonight, the winner will have the time to calmly do her interviews and stuff and go after that.” – Charlotte explained.

“Speaking of tonight… are you ready?” – Becky asked, suddenly a bit worried about their newfound harmonious friendship.

“As ready as I can ever be. How about you?” – The blonde asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess. I’ve been talking about this for years, it’s time to show what I can do.” – Becky answered honestly.

“You’ll be great Becks, I’m sure. The people love you and you’ve improved so much over the years.” – Charlotte encouraged her.

“Thank you, Charlie, that means a lot coming from you.” – Becky said and leaned in for a hug.

“Charlie?” – Becky asked with her head nuzzled in Charlotte’s neck.

“What is it Becks?” – She knew something was troubling her friend.

“Whoever wins tonight, whatever happens… we’re still going to be okay right?” – Becky asked, needing to hear Charlotte say it. 

“No matter what happens we’re getting on that plane tomorrow night together, I promise.” – Charlotte spoke softly and Becky squeezed her for a moment before backing away slowly to her original position.

“Pinky promise?” – Becky asked her with puppy eyes and Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh.

“Pinky promise.” – The blonde said and intertwined their pinkies together.

“Come on, Champ, it will be time to head to the stadium soon and I know you hate talking before your matches.” – Charlotte said and it was true, she was already used to Becky’s routine and she knew the redhead lass would get so concentrated on the match ahead of her that she would completely shut the world around her.

“See you later Queenie!” – Becky said as she hugged her friend tightly and let her exit her room and go back to her own in order to get ready for later today.

_(6 hours later)_

The sky was already dark and the lights from the stadium tore mercilessly the nightly veil around it, as if on cue, even the soft wind disappeared making way for the stars of the night.

First, of course, entered Charlotte, the golden girl of the division. True to her moniker, she had an entrance that was designed for a royalty with the helicopter soaring the skies above, just as she prepared herself for the match. The landing skids hit the tarmac, the pilot flicked a switch and the rotor blades came to a full stop… but it wasn’t until Charlotte took one last deep breath and exhaled slowly that the Queen opened her eyes, ready for battle. She walked down to the arena as if she owned every single piece of metal and soul in that stadium, the Queen looked resplendent in her blue robe, the matching wrestling gear underneath and with the Smackdown championship, proudly strapped around her waist. Her music blasted through the speakers and not a moment too soon the crowd erupted in chants, drowning the stadium in _Wooooooo_.

Once Charlotte was standing comfortably in the ring, Joan Jett and a couple of other musicians took the improvised stage at the beginning of the ramp and the momentary silence got suddenly interrupted. _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_ … the punk song started and the fans began singing along while Ronda made her quick stomping walk up to the ring, making sure to shine that RAW title on her shoulder. That was the energy her fans loved to see, the angry, rowdy, unruly Ronda Rousey and that is exactly what she gave them.

And all that left the best for last, Becky Lynch. No helicopters, no live music performance, no special outfits or extra regalia, no belts around her waist or on her shoulder, just her usual black and yellow gear. Perhaps just a bit different than her usual look because of the way she had rebelliously styled her hair, but the braid on the left side of her head still warned her opponents that she was ready to fight. Nevertheless, Becky prided herself with being the champion of the people and from the reaction of the crowd when they saw her taking her first steps out, it was true. _Eighty-two thousand_ people’s eyes were directed at her, _eighty-two thousand_ hearts cheered for the women that had just made her way to the ring and _almost eighty-two thousand_ voices sang _Celtic invasion_ while standing from their seats, the stands of the stadium trembled from the energy that surrounded the ring in the center of the field. Becky walked proudly to where the other two wrestlers were waiting for her and her face exuded determination and hunger for victory. Becky made her way to the ropes of the ring, saluting the fans from all the sides respectfully and throwing her jacket away, ready for the match to begin. There was a reason she was _The Man_ and tonight she’d prove just why. 

One of the referees entered the ring and both Ronda and Charlotte lifted one last time their championships, each eager to hold both after the match. That was the stake of _Winner take it all_ match, the stakes were high, just like the adrenaline levels pumping in Charlotte, Becky and Ronda’s hearts. They had worked so hard to get here, they had sacrificed so much in order to be the main event, they weren’t just three wrestlers fighting for a title, they embodied every woman in the dressing room, every woman that was ever part of the WWE’s women’s division. These three women carried the legacy of an era and everyone knew that no matter who the winner was tonight, the prize was much better and much sweeter than a belt (or two) around the waist. History was being written at that very moment, WrestleMania 35, most importantly the main event of WrestleMania 35 was the top trending topic in the US and it was in the top three of the world. So, when the initial ring of the bell sounded, Becky, Charlotte, and Ronda found themselves seizing each other up, each observing her opponents, calculating who’d take the first step in this triple threat match, thinking strategies as they stepped left and right. Ronda seemed to be the most nervous of all three, while Charlotte couldn’t tear her eyes away from Becky and vice versa. 

Ten long seconds later, all three women clashed in the center of the ring, Charlotte thought of going after Becky first, but Ronda pushed Becky to the ropes first, leaving Charlotte to back away. Becky, however, tried to take Ronda’s hand and strike back but Ronda pushed her to the opposite corner of the ropes and started delivering multiple punches, fast and hard, true to her rowdy nature. Left, right, left, right, left… Becky was stuck in the corner with Ronda using her as a punching bag, but in a half of a second when Ronda slowed her movements Becky attacked back, punching Ronda with her right fist.

That only ignite Ronda’s fire more and backed Becky in the corner once more, now that was a game that they had already played. Ronda tried that a couple of weeks ago when she attacked Becky and gave her what some fans considered _the beating of a lifetime_ and yet Becky still stood strong at the end. She was sure not going to give up now.

Another fast series of blows, sent Becky over the ropes and that left Charlotte and Ronda fighting on the ring, but not for too long. Charlotte was thrown out of the ring as well and Ronda turned her attention to Becky once more. The match had only just begun but Ronda was going a hundred per mile, lifting Becky and slamming her back against the improvised wall around the ring. This beating and switching between Becky and Charlotte continued for a few minutes and then Charlotte looked at Becky with a question in her eyes. The situation was clear, they had to team up even if it was just to beat Ronda and then fight one another for the championships. Becky knew they had to be careful with their communication, Stephanie and Hunter warned them that they had a storyline to follow just that same afternoon. Becky’s nod in return was so minimal that even Charlotte almost didn’t notice it.

Becky summoned all her power, drove Ronda’s head to one of the posts of the ring, and then followed with a boot, directly aimed to her jaw. Charlotte waited just for that and quickly lifted the RAW champion in the air, throwing her against the wall just like she had done with Becky prior.

The problem though, was that thanks to that small collaboration, Becky and Charlotte felt a thrill they hadn’t felt in a long while. The thrill of working together with your best friend, with the person who understands you with barely a nod. The match continued with all three women charging at each other, but there were moments, slivers of time when Charlotte and Becky would team up against Ronda and protect each other from being pinned. Of course, every save was met with a slap or a chop, or a boot to the face or a backsploder, or a spear, or a myriad of other attack moves that masked the original intent of the action.

Eighteen minutes into the match and their breathing was erratic, they hadn’t stopped beating each other for a single minute, no pauses, that was the thing about triple thread matches, as soon as you put down one opponent, the other one would appear out of thin air and smack you. 

With Ronda outside of the ring for a while, Charlotte grabbed the opportunity and climbed to the top of the ropes, but Becky was already waiting for her to get to the top and grabbed her thighs ready to throw her over.

“You okay, Charlie?” – Becky murmured quickly.

 “Yeah. I just hate this part.” – Charlotte said. She wasn’t afraid of the fall, she trusted Becky to help her with the turn and not to botch the landing, they’d practiced it enough times when their feud initially began knowing perfectly well that they’ll have quite a lot of matches against each other.

Charlotte had no problem performing moonsault after moonsault, she just wasn’t a big fan of being thrown on her back from the top of the ropes after twenty minutes of slapping and kicking.

“Sure?” – Becky said as she adjusted her grip on Charlotte’s body. She wanted to make sure her friend was okay with continuing, she owed her for that jump on her neck, if Charlotte hadn’t rolled the guard on her right leg earlier, Becky could’ve been seriously hurt.

“Absolutely.” – She said with a small laugh that only Becky heard.

“One, two…” – Becky counted just a little too loudly and Charlotte jumped in the air to help Becky with the flip.

Landing on the tough surface made Charlotte hiss in pain and close her eyes, yes, she hated with passion being thrown down from the top of the ropes, thank goodness it was a move that was reserved only for the biggest pay per views of the year, so basically she was good until Summerslam.

Ronda’s mistake was to try and copy Charlotte’s move from the top of the ropes she had just climbed and even though she did land on both Becky and Charlotte, the ex-Olympian made the mistake to attack them both at once, providing them with the perfect excuse to team up once more against her.

And so it began, Becky and Charlotte were landing punch after punch and kick after kick to Ronda who was stuck going back and forth from one to the other, until she tried to put them both in a variation of the armbar. This move, however, turned out to be the beginning of the end for her, Charlotte and Becky held on to her and lifted her together, only to slam her down on the mat, not once, not twice, but three whole times.

At this point, Ronda and Charlotte were too exhausted to even stand on their feet, both covered in bruises, trying to keep a clear view of their goal. Both were splayed on the ground, thinking about how to pin one of the others, while Becky challenged Charlotte from the opposite side of the ropes only to tackle her down and hold her until the referee counted to two and she kicked her legs. The match continued to heat up even more when Becky took a table from under the ring and pushed it on top, sending both Charlotte and Ronda headfirst at it later.

Becky was down on her stomach, Ronda was laying on her side, Charlotte barely managed to keep her balance on all fours, they were breathing heavily and barely managed to move their bodies, this couldn’t continue much longer. The exhaustion was beginning to overtake their bodies already, Becky knew her mind would give up faster than her body, it always happens that way, but she gritted her teeth and pushed to get up again. _Just keep going_ , she’d think for the hundredth time this night. The public began chanting Becky’s name, the stadium was booming with energy, but Becky was too concentrated on the match, she was in that state where nothing could get to her, the cheers were nothing but faint echoes in the distance. The people loved Becky and Charlotte didn’t honestly need another belt to carry around, her name was already scripted in an elegant gold script in the history books, that was the moment she realized that this match wasn’t even her fight to begin with.

Something broke her trance though, Charlotte had just said something to her, but her mind barely registered the last of her words.

“…Time to shine, Becks.” – Charlotte said and finally managed to stand up and back away to the opposite corner of the ring, charging directly at her and Ronda.

She knew that there was no chance in hell Becky would let such a good opportunity pass her by, what she didn’t expect was Ronda teaming with Becky and both sending her back first to the inclined table, but not everything could be planned.

Sliding down of the ring, the fight remained between the two women in the ring, Becky and Ronda who were viciously at each other’s throats again. Becky’s knee was beginning to hurt again and Ronda could barely move her hand and leg, if it wasn’t for the adrenalin coursing through them, it would have been impossible for these two to move even an inch.

Becky willed all of her power into one final attack, it was an all or nothing move, she had given her best shot and now was the decisive moment. Everything that followed happened too quickly for Becky or Ronda to register until they heard the referee whistling, putting a stop to their match. He said Becky had pinned Ronda for three seconds, but Becky had a blank moment in her mind. For her, the match stretched for hours and the last few moments flew by at the speed of the light.

The crowd went crazy with happiness, the familiar notes of _Celtic invasion_ sounded through the air and the biggest match of her career so far ended the same way it had started, with Becky’s music and eighty-two thousand people chanting along, cheering for their champion, or as later she’ll say it herself, _Becky two Belts_!

The victory brought along a frenzy of people congratulating her backstage, Hunter picked her up like a little kid and twirled her around even, for a second Becky was worried about the cameras behind, but Stephanie winked at her to relax when she went to congratulate her as well. Becky needed to celebrate her win without worrying about ruining The Man’s reputation, she could use five minutes for herself and her friends.

Every reporter present at the event wanted an interview immediately after the match and Becky ended going to back to her hotel around 3:30 am, more than ready for a shower and a good night’s sleep or at least a few hours of good quality sleep. She was hoping she’d get the chance to see Charlotte before she went to bed, but the press surrounded her the moment all her colleagues had congratulated her and when she made her way to leave, Charlotte was nowhere to be found.

An hour later, Becky had finally gotten all the makeup and sweat off her body, her hair was still wet, but that was the least of her worries, she had forgotten to charge her phone earlier and without a phone, there would be no alarm. Without an alarm, she’d probably sleep through all of her interviews tomorrow.

Plugin in her phone, Becky quickly typed her sim code and saw countless messages popping on her screen, everybody was congratulating her and wishing her all the best but the name that made her heart flutter was Charlotte’s. She was the first one who had written her.

[Charlotte, 20:30 pm.] _Congratulations Becks! I cannot think of anyone who deserves this title more than you. I’m so happy for you and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Don’t forget to pack warm weather clothes._

That night Becky fell asleep with a smile on her face and tomorrow evening couldn’t come fast enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know this feud gives great storylines and most people love it, but I really hate seeing these two always taking a jab at the other, knowing they used to be best friends (and hopefully still are behind the cameras).


	4. The Fire in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the girls to go on that vacation, guys, this chapter is fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, here we are, the final chapter of this story (at least I think so haha). I have tried to keep the story coherent with the traveling times, but I have no idea how long these flights and car rides would actually take. I hope you guys leave a comment or a kudos because I really appreciate your opinion. I´m also leaving you the song of which I took the lyrics in the fic in case you want to check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YyGCwvFm-U

_(Twenty – nine hours later)_

Becky and Charlotte’s flight had arrived at the Charlotte Douglass airport just five minutes shy of 2 am and so they headed back to Ric’s apartment for the night. The blonde had told her she had a car arranged for them tomorrow and she’d pick it up in the morning then come back for Becky so they could finally go to the place Charlotte originally had in mind when she asked the redhead to join her. Two whole weeks of vacation was unheard of, especially this time a year, but Stephanie did tell them she’d try and make up for some of the decisions Creative had made pertaining to them both.

Becky had spent the entire day after Wrestlemania 35 giving interviews left and right, photoshoots with the two belts and filming promos for the next couple of weeks while they were away. Charlotte had a few interviews as well, but for the first time, she wasn’t nearly as busy as Becky and actually enjoyed her time preparing for the trip. She had already talked to her dad about using his place for a night and he was too glad to see his daughter in such high spirits again that he didn’t even think twice about telling her to have fun.

So, here she was Becky Two Belts, standing patiently, waiting in front of Ric Flair’s apartment building with both hers and Charlotte’s luggage standing at her feet at eight am on the 9th of April. Seeing a car heading toward her, she had to look twice just to be sure that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.

“Oh my God! You’re such a cliché, Charlie.” – Becky laughed as she saw her friend driving up to her.

“I can’t believe it.” – Becky was still laughing when Charlotte got out of the car to greet her.

Now, it wouldn’t have made much difference even if Charlotte had decided to come riding on a Harley Davidson or maybe even a new model Lamborghini, she was a Flair after all… However, a sea blue Chevrolet pickup truck wasn’t even in the top hundred means of transportation that Becky pictured Charlotte arriving in. On the outside, Becky was standing still, but her mind raced a thousand miles per second, true, this situation was a bit cliché especially considering the country music coming from inside the truck, but she actually loved it!

Seeing Charlotte standing tall in her tight jeans, red twist – front cropped plaid shirt, long, blonde tresses softly swinging down her shoulders from the light wind and finishing the look with a pair of brown boots made Becky lose all knowledge of how to construct a coherent sentence, Charlotte was simply gorgeous… Becky felt her cheeks getting hot and probably red, she wanted to run up to Charlotte and kiss her so desperately and tell her how breathtakingly beautiful she looked, but she didn’t want to make things weird between them. Damn, what was happening with her? How could she have a crush on her best friend all of a sudden? Surely, Charlotte would be super weirded out if she knew how desperately Becky wanted to kiss her in that very moment… right?

“Come on, we have to go and buy some stuff before we head there.” – Charlotte told her with a wide smile and went back to the driving seat.

“You still haven’t told me _where_ we are going.” – Becky said, looking at the interior of the car.

The sea blue Chevrolet looked like it had just gotten out of the fabric and Charlotte seemed very content behind the steering wheel.

“That’s why it’s called a surprise Becks.” – The blonde said giddy, she looked like a kid who knew a secret and was trying her best not to shout it out loud.

One quick supermarket stop and half an hour later, the pair found themselves traveling down the I-77 N, heading towards the location Charlotte had in mind, she didn’t even need to use a GPS, she knew the road by heart.

“Do you really think Sasha is going to quit the WWE?” – Charlotte asked out of nowhere.

“She did mention she didn’t like how Creative and Management handled her character and booking lately, but she hasn’t really told me anything more. Not to mention that she should’ve talked with Bayley first, before going public with it.” – Becky said.

“I agree, they were such a great team.” – Charlotte commented and immediately regretted her choice of words.

“We were better.” – Becky said, trying very hard not to put a secondary meaning to that conversation. Both women remembered the days when the four horsewomen would go out and kick ass together, the public was frantic, they loved watching them work as a team and later when Charlotte and Becky would fight together, instead of each other, the crowd would explode with loud cheers and clapping. The fans seemed to be especially pleased whenever one would defend the other on the ring, like when Charlotte came running back to help Becky with Carmella, now that was a big hit.

Silence invaded the space between them and the only thing that could be heard was the music coming from the radio, Becky would’ve laughed at the irony of the lyrics if she wasn’t so engulfed in the memories that had surfaced in her head.

_*We used to be the life of the party_ _  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were_

_But now it's like they don't know how to act_ __  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you

Remembering all those times Charlotte and she used to go out for drinks or just to grab something to eat, the blonde had the most amazing smile when Becky would push into her plate the mushrooms from the omelet or whenever Charlotte would get an extra chocolate bar for her when they stopped for gas. It was the little things that they both missed the most and these damn country songs weren’t helping the situation.

“Hey, Becks…” – Charlotte spoke, breaking the silence and the redhead looked at her.

“I know I’ve already congratulated you, but I wanted you to know how proud I am of you. You are the double champion now, that´s going straight to the history books. ” – She said, carefully looking at Becky for a moment before returning her attention to the road.

“When we weren’t talking, I understood what you were saying, about me holding you back…” – Charlotte spoke and Becky remembered the exact moment she had said just that. She could feel a knot forming in her throat.

“Nah, don’t say that lass. You didn’t hold me back, I held myself back thinking I wasn’t good enough, you were with me every step of the way and I can’t imagine having anyone else by my side if I had to go through all that again.” – Becky said truthfully.

“You, Bayley and even Sasha were the best teammates I could ever hope for.” – Becky said quickly, not wanting her admission to reflect all her feelings. She didn’t want to put Charlotte in a situation where she would feel guilty about having to give her the “I love you as a friend” speech so she generalized instead. Especially not now when they would have to be together for two whole weeks.

“My character has to act like an ass, but I always tried to make up for it behind the stage.” – Becky confessed, she often feared crossing the limits while in character.

“I know, I´ve seen it firsthand Becks. It´s pretty clear that Bayley is definitely your favorite out of the three of us though.” – Charlotte teased her.

“What? Why do you think so?” – Becky asked surprised.

“Come on, you would show her the sign of the four horsewomen every time you met in the ring and that was just because you couldn’t talk properly. And you never even look at her angry. The fans see these things you know.” – Charlotte said careful not to sound like she was whining.

“Well… I just…” – Becky was getting frustrated, partially because Charlotte was right and partially because she didn’t want to admit that she was trying really hard not to ogle Charlotte while in the ring or backstage with all the cameras.  

“It’s impossible to be mean to Bayley, seriously, even The Queen can’t behave badly towards such a cute lass.” – Becky said.

“Careful Becks, with the way things are going I wouldn’t be surprised if you get into a feud with The Hugger.” – Charlotte said.

“Ugh, I swear if Creative decides to go that way I’ll personally smack their little heads off. Besides, even Alexa had a very heated feud with Bayley at one point, but they were best friends backstage, that only shows that nobody can be truly mean to Bay.” – Becky rambled and to a certain extent, she had a point, Creative need to step up their game significantly.

“Except Sasha.” – Charlotte agreed and laughed.

“Sasha was an ass.” – Becky argued, her relationship with Sasha was a weird one, they respected each other and even often trained together, but they weren’t as close as Bayley and her or Charlotte and her.

“Give her a break, she just liked her.” – Charlotte commented offhandedly.

“Everyone likes Bayley.” – Becky dismissed it as nothing new.

“Some just  really _like_ her.” – Charlotte said, hoping Becky would get the hint, she had promised Sasha not to say a word to anyone, but she was done keeping things from Becky.

“What?!” – Becky’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Sasha _likes_ Bayley, that’s why she was mean to her.” – Charlotte repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Exactly in what sense does she like her?” – Becky asked with dumb folded expression, but her a light bulb quickly turned on in Becky´s mind.  

“In the biblical Becks, Geez I didn’t think you’d have a problem with that.” – Charlotte said surprised, obviously mistaking Becky’s reaction and she was bothered by it, which turned the situation pretty ironic, considering…

“I don’t have a problem, I’m just surprised.” – Becky said, trying to figure out if she should perhaps talk with Charlotte about her crush and it wouldn’t end up in disaster but quickly chasing those thoughts away.

“I can’t understand how she thought that behaving like a child would get her to go out with Bayley.” – Becky said.

“Well Sasha is a bit like you and Shrek, you have to peel the layers to get to know her.” – Charlotte said and laughed making Becky grimace.

“I am not like Shrek!” – Becky said trying to sound indignant but the not so subtle yelp in her voice made that impossible.

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not!” – The redhead pouted.

“That’s what happens when I go on a vacation with a grown ass child.” – Charlotte shook her head slightly and muttered under her nose, but Becky caught it.

“Anyway, why didn’t she ever talk to Bayley?” – Becky asked.

“How do you know she hasn’t?” – Charlotte asked.

“Because Bayley came crying to me each time that ass was being mean to her.” – Becky answered truthfully.

“I… I thought she had talked to her.” – Charlotte uttered confused, remembering very clearly how after a girls night out Sasha had finally conquered her fear and said would talk with Bayley the next day.

“She _should’ve_ talked to her, Bayley is still smiling like an idiot each time they are together.” – Becky finally spilled the truth.

“Wait, hold on, so Bayley likes her as well?” – Charlotte asked, this time she was the one who was confused.

“How have you _not_ seen that?” – Becky asked throwing her arms in the air, her accent getting thicker every time she was frustrated.

“Bayley is always telling her how perfect she is AND she even tries to protect Sasha when they are in a match.” – Becky added.

“I think they need a little nudge to get their heads together, especially before Sasha leaves the WWE.” – Becky said with a devilish smile.

“Oh no, no. We are not meddling in our friends’ love lives!” – Charlotte seemed adamant until Becky looked at her with that damned puppy pout of hers.

“Charlie, just think how much heartache it would save them? And, anyway, Bayley deserves to know why Sasha acted this way back then.” – Becky said and Charlotte went quiet for a minute, thinking over her words.

“Okay fine!” – Charlotte finally said.

“But we are only doing it as a last resort and IF neither of them has the guts to do it before Sasha leaves.” – Charlotte agreed reluctantly, she wasn’t a big fan of interfering in her friends’ lives but in this case, she really wanted to see the girls happy. God only knows how many times she had called Sasha over for a coffee and advice when she and Becky were not talking to each other.

“Nice!” – Becky cheered triumphantly.

It wasn’t even fifteen minutes later that Charlotte exited the highway and headed down on a country road, the countryside was beautiful this time of the year, spring had covered everything in bright and fresh shades of green.

“Okay, we’re here.” – Said Charlotte and stopped the pickup seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

“Umm… were you planning a camping trip or something?” – Becky asked unsure of where they were supposed to be.

“Have a little faith in me Becks. I know you hate bugs and my plan for us is to relax, not stress ourselves even more.” – The blonde said as she exited the car.

“Grab some of the bags and follow me.” – Charlotte said as she took two of the white grocery bags they had bought earlier and walked in front of Becky. Just as they turned the corner where a couple of big trees stood, Becky saw a small, two floors house. It looked like it was made completely out of wood, save for the metal doors and the huge windows that went from the floor to the ceiling of the rooms. If it was anywhere else, those gigantic windows would not be very useful to protect one’s privacy, but the nearest house around them was at least two miles away and there was nothing but trees surrounding them.

“Wow, this house looks amazing!” – Becky said still somewhat dazed after Charlotte opened the door and let them inside, disabling the alarm system.

“Thanks, my dad gave it to me as a birthday present a few years ago. I always try to come here as often as I can.” – Charlotte said and made her way to the kitchen where Becky followed her and put down the bags they were wearing.

“I can see why.” – The redhead said, observing around.

“The house is not bad, but I’ll show you my favorite part of this place as soon as we put the food away.” – Charlotte said and began filling the cabinets and the fridge.

Putting away their food and taking their luggage upstairs to the two bedrooms took them around an hour and a half, just in time for a quick lunch that consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich for Charlotte and a toast for Becky, she loved her toasts.

“Ready to go?” – Becky asked as she quickly washed their dishes.

“I think it might be better to leave the trip for tomorrow, the sky is getting grey and the spot I have in mind is a twenty minutes’ walk from here.” – Charlotte said as she looked out of the window.

Becky had been thinking about what a disaster this get away with her friend could be if she wasn’t careful with her words, she’d be around Charlotte 24/7 and with every minute that passed Becky’s desire to hug and kiss Charlotte grew. Some fresh air would definitely help her a lot right now.

“It’s just a cloud Charlie, come on, I’m curious as to see where you brought me.” – Becky said with a smile and for a second she thought she saw Charlotte blushing, but that was probably just wishful thinking from her part.

“Alright, alright, let’s go.” – Charlotte led them both to the door and took her keys, locking the door behind them.

“Lake Norman.” – The blonde said to Becky who looked at her as if she had just spoken in Latin.

“You wanted to know where we are. Lake Norman, near Sherrills Ford.” – Charlotte explained further.

“Ah, okay, so where is the lake?” – Becky asked feeling a bit stupid but all she could see around them was a forest.

“Well, I planned on formally showing you the house after lunch, but you seemed pretty eager to go for a walk.” – She said and saw Becky bite her lips, that was a nervous habit she seemed to be unable to get rid of.

“The house has a beautiful view of the lake from the back yard, you’ll see when we get back, now just hope it doesn’t start raining because we are pretty far.” – Charlotte said.

“And what exactly is so special about this forest?” – Becky asked as they continued walking.

“This.” – Charlotte said as they suddenly stepped into a less dense area of the woods and something caught Becky’s attention.

They were standing at the beginning of a clearing filled with tall birch trees with rich green crowns, their branches falling down and gracefully swaying left and right. The trunks had narrow black stripes and the soil around them was a vertisol black that made the green of the grass and some wild blue flowers around them stand out significantly. And, just as Becky thought it couldn’t get any better, she saw the blue waters of the lake in the distance, not even Fitzgerald’s descriptions could do this place justice.

“Oh man, this place really is something.” – Becky said as they made their way to the lake and sat down on the stones near the water. She was surrounded by a symphony of colors and yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Charlotte’s face, her sunny hair seemed to shine even when there was no sun above their heads.

“I told you so.” – Charlotte teased her.

“Thank you, Charlie.” – Becky said and hugged her friend, she couldn’t explain the feeling that was blooming in her chest, she could say that she felt incredibly special at that moment, but that would be a gross understatement.

Charlotte nuzzled her nose deeper into Becky’s side of the neck and hugged her as tightly as the redhead did. The hug was meant to convey the sincere thank you from Becky, but instead, the two women just held tight to each other, realizing what they had almost lost.

When Charlotte backed away, her eyes were red with unshed tears and Becky panicked for a moment.

“Charlie…”

“You have no idea how glad I am we’re okay again.” – Charlotte murmured softly.

“On the contrary lass, I was so afraid you’d never talk to me. We both said so many things that crossed the lines… I hated having to yell all these words about you and your family at your face.” – Becky confessed looking sad.

Both of them were seated one in front of the other on one of the bigger stones around with their legs crossed between them and their knees touching.

“We both did Becks, it’s okay, I know you were pressured to “spike” the feud and you said you didn’t mean the things you said but… back in October when we had that argument in the training center… was that all scripted or did you actually mean _some_ of those things?” – Charlotte asked, feeling insecure.

“I thought Creative had warned you…” – Becky said looking guilty.

“They told me you’ll be briefed before the meeting with the girls, I only found out that you had no idea when you stopped taking my calls after that.” – She added.

“It doesn’t surprise me they didn’t warn you though, they must have wanted “an authentic reaction”, but I swear on my life Charlie, I was only playing my character, nothing I said was directed at the you outside of the ring.” – Becky said with pleading eyes, pleading Charlotte to believe her.

“Okay.” – Charlotte nodded shortly and kept looking at the lake.

She had already forgiven Becky for everything that happened, it was clear that Charlotte didn’t want to lose Becky, but she needed to hear her best friend say some things to her face and decide where to take it from there.

“Becky, there are going to be a lot of titles in our futures, we are both great wrestlers and I can’t promise you I won’t get pushed again, but I do need you to think carefully about what I’m about to ask you. I just want you to answer honestly and not think about how I’ll react okay?” – Charlotte asked her.

“Okay.” – Becky said solemnly, she would never lie to Charlotte, especially after everything that passed between them.

“Can you promise me that you won’t get a title or a publicity stunt like the feud come between us ever again? And remember you said you’d be honest. I’ve always trusted you with my body on the ring, that’s why our matches are so great, even if we are in a feud, but I need to know if I can trust you with my heart?” – Charlotte finally asked the most important question on her mind, completely ignoring the black color the sky had morphed into above them.

Becky remained quiet for a minute, she looked around her and thought deeply about that question, her determination to be the best was at times as fierce as her armbars were, but she didn’t want to end with a wall decorated with belts from head to bottom and no one beside her to enjoy her victories with. A quick flashback of her conversation with Edge appeared in Becky’s mind. Even if Charlotte would only like her as a friend, Becky couldn’t imagine her world without the blonde in it, she didn’t care how it sounded, Charlotte was one of the foundation pillars of her world. Friends was a much better option than nothing at all.

“I do want to be the best Charlie, but I wouldn’t trade you even for a lifetime reign as the double Champ.” – Becky said seriously, taking Charlotte’s hands in hers.

_BOOM!_

“Was that…?” – Charlotte was just about to ask something to which they both knew the answer already when suddenly a bolt of bright lightning split the sky in two and a second thunder sounded, this time much louder than before.

“Just a cloud huh?” – Charlotte asked Becky with the same voice she said _I told you so_ just a while ago, challenging her to rectify her statement from when they were at the house.

“It’s not that bad Charlie.” –Becky said, trying to sound convincing and for a moment it seemed to have worked. No more thunders for the next few minutes and for a moment it all seemed to have calmed down but then small droplets of water began falling down quickly, making them jump up and quickly head towards the house.

Charlotte and Becky weren’t even completely out of the birch clearing when the droplets turned into a freezing downpour.

“Is this the right time to say _I told you so_ , Becks?” – Charlotte teased as they walked soaked under the rain.

Becky grumbled quietly, Charlotte did warn her about going out, but she wasn’t truly mad about being stuck under the rain with the most gorgeous creature on the planet either so she just smirked and asked her a question to distract her mind.

“Hey Charlie, do you know why do people like storm watching so much?”

“Don’t you dare!” – Charlotte tried to sound menacing.

“Because the lightning is quite striking!” – Becky said and laughed, which in turn made Charlotte laugh as well. She preferred not to let Becky how much she enjoyed her wordplay, but some were just too good not to laugh and the rest always made Becky laugh goofily and seeing her friend enjoying herself that much from a simple wordplay, made her laugh as well.  

“You’re terrible. How is your brain not freezing right now?” – Charlotte asked laughing.

“Look, I know it’s raining cats and dogs. But, as long as it doesn't _reindeer_ we’ll be fine.” – Becky said once again and laughed.

Laughing and running made them get to the house in half the time they had initially thought, but they were still drenched from head to toes and struggling to breathe normally.

Becky and Charlotte stumbled through the front door still laughing. Water streamed down their clothes and the tips of their hair, creating a puddle at their feet.

“We should go get a shower, there’s plenty of hot water for the both of us.” – Charlotte said and looked at her friend once they closed the door, but Becky only stood there, watching her with a smitten expression on her face.

Charlotte’s plaid top was stuck to her curves and the drop that was currently on its way from her forehead to her nose and down her upper lip captured Becky’s attention, wondering how it would feel if she could kiss it away.

Charlotte didn’t seem to fare much better, Becky’s wet hair framed her face perfectly and her wet pants seemed even tighter than before, damn it Charlotte was getting flustered again. She thought she had gotten her stupid crush under control, but that was before she had Becky standing in front of her drenched from head to toe and looking at her as if… as if she was thinking the exact same thing Charlotte was.

Their breathing was labored from all the rushing to get back to the house and they stood no more than a few inches from each other, goosebumps covered their arms as they began cooling down. It was irrational how hot Becky found Charlotte at that moment, they had seen each other wearing much less than what they wore now and yet Charlotte too was sure that Becky never looked more perfect than at this very moment. The silence around them made seemed as if they were standing in a parallel universe where they were the only two people in the whole world and Becky leaned slowly toward Charlotte.

“Charlie…” – Becky tried to say something but the blonde’s lips on hers interrupted her. At first, Becky was in shock, but when Charlotte moved her lips against hers and her body closer to Becky’s, the redhead gained confidence and began kissing back with even more passion. Her mind was going back and forth between _Holy shit, I can’t believe this is happening_ and _Holy shit, this woman can kiss!_

As quickly as the kiss had started, it also ended. Charlotte was blushing deep red and her mind was torn between apologizing and kissing Becky again, but when Becky opened her eyes and saw the conflicted look on her friend’s face she knew she had to say something.

“Hey… look at me.” – Becky said and tried to lift Charlotte’s chin so that their eyes could meet, but Charlotte was beginning to panic and was acting stubborn.

“Please lass.” – Becky pleaded and now Charlotte gave in but after a couple of seconds spent in silence, Becky got the courage to ask timidly while putting her hands on Charlotte’s waist.

“Can I kiss you again?” – Becky´s voice rasped, overcoming Charlotte with desire.

The blonde only smiled broadly, still hardly believing her luck and brought their heads closer again, their bodies hadn’t separated from one another from the moment their lips first met, they stayed connected throughout the second kiss as well and they only separated when their smiles couldn’t be held back anymore.

Their feud did change their friendship and it did change them as well, but sometimes change is not a bad thing, especially when you end up holding the most perfect person in your arms, kissing them with all the love you can´t voice out loud.

 

 


End file.
